


Coming Home

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M, New Whose Line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Whose Line family reunites, and, for two of them, it means so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honour of the new Whose Line tapings earlier this year.
> 
> As always, this is purely a work of fiction. No offense is intended to any persons portrayed herein.

Despite having the shortest distance to travel, he arrives last, stepping out of his car into the heat and blinding eternal sunshine of Los Angeles with the merest trace of a grimace. He’s always hated this fucking city.

The air conditioned hotel lobby is a welcome relief, the light muted. At this time in the afternoon, it’s fairly quiet—just a few people scattered in comfortable chairs, on laptops or chatting with friends. A few look up curiously as he passes, a flicker of recognition in their eyes.

Ryan keeps walking, bypassing reception and heading instead to the bar; he knows that’s where they’ll be. It’s darker here, the only natural light coming from a small window on the far side, and it’s a little more crowded. Still, the group is hard to miss, congregated in one corner, a happy buzz of excitement surrounding them.

Jeff spots him first, his mouth splitting into that trademark smile that melts hearts without much effort. “Ryan! Nice of you to join us.”

“Hey man!” Wayne calls, Jonathan grinning at his side.

So begins a run of greetings and introductions, amidst the talking and laughter and clink of glasses, until only one is left. Ryan’s smile widens as Colin steps up and pulls him into a warm and easy hug, the scent and feel of him exactly as he remembers.

“Hey, Ry.”

“Hey, Col,” Ryan replies, returning the embrace.

He can feel Colin’s grin at the trade of pet names but then he’s pulling away again, with an easy, “It’s good to see you,” and a final flex of his fingers on Ryan’s arm.

Ryan understands the gesture, not a brush off but a promise of more. Later. He claps Colin on the arm lightly. “You too. I missed you, buddy.”

Then he turns his attention to Jeff, who hands him a beer and asks about his journey, and Colin is promptly pulled into a conversation with Wayne, Jonathan and Heather.

~~~

The soft knock on Ryan’s hotel room door later on comes as no surprise. He opens the door, a grin breaking effortlessly across his face at the sight of his visitor.

“Hi,” Colin says softly. “Again.” There’s just a hint of dimples behind his smile. He’s changed his outfit to something more comfortable—soft brown pants and a light cotton shirt that’s open at the neck. It suits him.

“Hey.” Ryan stands back to let him inside and closes the door. Then they’re back in each other’s arms and this time it’s easy and relaxed. Ryan doesn’t need to think, to measure his response or worry about how long is too long; he can just feel.

“I missed you,” Ryan says with a sigh.

Colin chuckles—a deep, rich sound that encompasses a world of memories. “You said that already.”

Ryan tilts his face inwards, his breath caressing the shell of Colin’s ear. “I _really_ missed you.”

“Is that why you never call?”

For one brief moment Ryan fears that he's genuinely pissed, and his heart clenches, but when he looks down at Colin's face there's only good-natured amusement in his expression.

“You know I hate technology,” he replies with the barest hint of an apology. “Actually I think the feeling’s mutual. Besides, talk is cheap.”

Colin draws back just enough to meet Ryan’s eyes, a new intensity to his gaze. “Then show me.”

Ryan captures his lips without another thought; his hands slide up to gently cradle Colin’s head, the feel of soft hair under his fingertips. So familiar, yet so long denied, it stirs and awakens the part of himself that he keeps hidden deep within. He allows it to come forth now, rejoicing in its liberty as Colin’s lips part beneath his and they move towards the bed.

~~~

Laying in a tangle of sheets, Ryan lazily strokes a hand down Colin’s thigh, his eyes closed in contentment. Colin’s head is resting on his chest and, knowing he’s being watched, Ryan hides a smile. This is perhaps what he’s missed the most—the quiet moments when it seems that nothing else in the world exists but them. And for a short time he can believe it. Colin’s presence alone transforms his dull, featureless hotel room into something that feels more like home to him than anywhere else has in a long time. Too long.

Concentrating on the feel of Colin’s skin beneath his wandering fingers, he ignores the craving for a cigarette, which has been growing ever more insistent by the minute. He doesn’t want to move just yet.

“I should probably get back to my room,” Colin murmurs and Ryan tightens his arms around him, earning a quiet laugh.

Their subsequent kiss is interrupted by an electronic trill. Groaning, Colin lifts himself off Ryan and sits on the edge of the bed to reach into the pocket of his pants.

“It’s from Wayne,” Colin says, sliding his thumb across the screen of his cell phone. “Looks like Dan’s organized for us all to go out to dinner later.”

“As long as he’s paying.”

Colin snickers and begins to type out a response while Ryan reaches for his pack of cigarettes. If he has to deal with Dan, he definitely needs a nicotine hit.

“Man, I can’t believe we’re back here,” he sighs, lighting up.

Putting the phone aside, Colin looks back at him. His expression is suddenly guarded. “Here?”

Ryan catches it and is quick to clarify, taking Colin’s hand and squeezing it. “I mean LA. Whose Line. It’ll be strange to be back on set, even stranger without Drew.”

“Yeah, it will,” Colin agrees, looking down at their joined hands. “But things change.”

“Some things don’t,” Ryan replies, and he pulls Colin closer once more. He’s rewarded with a soft brush of lips, but anything more is foiled as Colin nimbly plucks the cigarette from between his fingers and retreats with a grin.

“I thought you quit.”

“I did,” Colin answers, taking a long drag. “But I gave up.”

Ryan laughs, pulling him back down beside him, and together they watch the play of light across the ceiling, passing the cigarette back and forth until it’s spent.


End file.
